CHIKUSO! chapter 1
by Hirusenana
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja...bagi yang mau flame tolong jangan di baca kecuali flame yang membangun...RnR


CHIKUSO!

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro & Yuusaku Sensei

**Pairing** : Hirusena 4ever

**Gendre**: Romance & Humor

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, typo, BL, Romance Diragukan, Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata,

bahasa Kurang baku. Dll

**Summari**: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

**Read Enjoy minna~**

**Chap 1: Rencana Mamo-Suzu (bag.1**)

Suzuna dan Mamori, cheer dan manajer club Amefuto Deimon sedang membuat pakaian di ruang club amefuto

deimon yang terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan iblis jahat bernama Hiruma Yoichi

"Mamo-nee, kita tidak punya model untuk memakai baju-baju ini, padahal baju yang kita buat ini lucu-lucu" Tanya suzuna sambil mengangkat baju yang baru selesai di buat

"kau benar suzuna, kira-kira siapa yang cocok memakainya?" Tanya mamori sambil berpikir, alhasil mereka tetap tidak menemukan orang yang cocok dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

"permisi" kata seseorang seraya membuka pintu ruang club

"sena-kun" panggil suzuna pada sena yang baru masuk

"Wah…sena kau datang di saat yang tepat" tambah mamori dengan senyum penuh arti

"maksud mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena bingung dengan kata-kata mamori

"kau mau membantu kakakmu ini kan?" Tanya mamori memegang bahu sena dan tersenyum malaikat dengan arti terselubung

"tantu seja" jawab sena cepat tanpa curiga sedikit pun "memangnya membantu apa mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena penasaran

Mamori tersenyum diikuti suzuna dan berhasil membuat sena bergidik takut. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan mamori "INI" sambil mengangkat baju-baju yang dia buat bersama suzuna. Mungkin pakai baju tidak masalah, tapi persoalannya adalah baju seperti apa, dan baju yang di tunjukan mamori dan suzuna berhasil membuat sena jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya

"Hiee…kenapa aku harus memakai baju-baju ini dan kenapa aku harus memakai wig?" Tanya sena setelah diberi wig oleh butaberus (babi)

"tidak kenapa-kenapa….hanya ingin lihat bagus atau tidaknya baju buatan kami" kata suzuna santai

"tolong dipakai ya sena, plus wig-nya" mohon mamori pada sena, sememtara itu sena sedang berpikir tentang baju yang sedang dia pegang 'kenapa harus baju maid sih, selain itu ada baju suster, pramugari, dan gaun seperti punya cinderella' batin sena benar-benar bingung antara membantu mamori atau tidak, kalau bantu dia harus memakai baju yang memalukan tapi kalau tidak kasihan mamori yang sudah memohon

"kenapa bukan mamori-nee-chan dan suzuna-chan yang memakainya?" Tanya sena masih penasaran kenapa mereka tidak mau memakai baju buatan mereka

"kalau aku yang pakai, baju itu pasti rusak, karena ukuran baju itu kekecilan" jawab mamori

"kalau aku kebesaran, jadi mau ya memakai baju itu untuk kami" pinta suzuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mau tidak mau sena meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka berdua.

"baiklah pertama pakai baju maid ini" kata suzuna yang langsung menyuruh sena mengganti pakaiannya, setelah sena mengganti bajunya, mamori meminta sena duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan mamori

"sekarang waktunya di make-up" kata mamori yang sudah menyiapkan lat make-up nya

" Tidak….kenapa harus di make-up? Kan hanya mencoba baju?" tolak sena ditambah dengan pertanyaan pada mamori dengan wajah ketakutan dan bingung

"Sena ini namanya totalitas, tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Kau menurut saja ya!" jawab mamori dengan penekanan di kata 'menurut'

"Hiee…baiklah" jawab sena pasrah, karena sena tau mamori sama menyeramkannya dengan hiruma kalau marah, walaupun tidak se-ekstrim hiruma.

Setelah 15 menit me-make over sena, akhirnya selesai juga, tapi di saat yang bersamaan pintu ruang club terbuka dengan kasar ~BRAK~ yah..dari cara membuka pintu kita sudah tau siapa orangnya, sang QB Deimon Hiruma Yoichi

"hie..Hiruma-san" pekik sena terkejut karena kedatangan hiruma yang heboh

"sedang apa kau kuso chibi?" Tanya hiruma acuh

"tidak tadi mamori-nee-chan dan zusuna-chan meminta bantuan ku untuk melihat hasil baju yang mereka buat…jadi aku memakainya hiruma-san.." jawab sena dengan wajah memerah karena malu ketahuan menggunakan baju perempuan ditambah yang tahu adalah hiruma "jangan salah paham hiruma-san aku hanya membantu" tambah sena karena melihat hiruma mengangkat alisnya

"terserah kau kuso chibi asal jangan merugikan…tidak masalah" jawab hiruma cuek, dan mulai duduk dibangku kesayangannya, mamori dan zusuna yang sadar hiruma terus mencuri pandang pada sena mamori dan suzuna memang tahu bahwa hiruma menaruh perhatian lebih pada RB deimon tersebut, setelah selesai mencoba seluruh pakaian dan foto-foto, akhirnya penderitaan sena berakhir

"sena…sebagai ucapan terima kasih ini.." ucap mamori memberikan 2 buah tiket taman hiburan pada sena

"eh…terima kasih mamori-nee-chan….hmm..tapi kenapa dua?" Tanya sena "aku kan hanya sendiri?" tambah nya lagi dengan ekspresi bingung

"hmm…coba saja kau ajak temanmu" saran mamori pada sena dengan senyum penuh arti dan sedikit melirik kearah hiruma walau tidak disadari oleh Hiruma maupun sena

"baiklah aku akan ajak monta" ucap sena senang karena akan pergi bersama sahabatnya mon-yet-ta ke taman hiburan

**Mamori POV**

'aduh bisa gawat kalau sena mengajak mon-yet-ta, padahal aku kan memberikan 2 tiket agar bisa pergi bersama hiruma' batin ku bingung, tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepalaku, lalu melihat kearah suzuna dan berbisik kepada suzuna. Untuk memberitahukan lampu ah bukan tapi rencana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala ku

**Suzuna POV**

'Huh..mamo-nee selalu membuat aku repot, tugas ku berat sekali' batin ku kesal walaupun aku setuju setelah mamo-nee memberitahu rencananya, bagaimana pun ini untuk sena dan you-nii

**Hiruma POV**

'sial kuso chibi akan mengajak kuso saru itu ketaman hiburan, memangnya dia tidak bisa mengajak ku apa?' batin ku kesal karena kuso chibi itu malah mengajak kuso saru itu, 'awas saja aku akan mengahancurkan kesenang mereka' aku tertawa karena sudah memikirkan rencana kejam nan jahat untuk menjahili mereka ah..maksud ku _kuso saru _

"kuso chibi kau tidak boleh pergi ketaman bermain kau harus meningkatkan latihan mu agar kau tidak kalah dari manusia _GAPTEK (**shin**)_ itu" ucap hiruma sedikit terselip nada cemburu dan marah yang hanya diketahui oleh mamosuzu

#ckckck dasar hiruma cemburu buta#author lari di kejar carberus#

"eh..tapi kan…"kuso chibi langsung terdiam begitu melihat mata ku yang menyiratkan –Membantah. Maka. Kau. Menjadi. makanan. Cerberus. – "ha'i…. hiruma-san" jawab kuso chibi dengan perasaan sedih, melihat hal itu membuat ku ikut sedih karena chibi-ku sedih, tapi tetap tidak akan aku biarkan kuco chibi pergi berdua dengan kuso saru itu

**Normal POV**

mamosuzu hanya memandang kejadian itu penuh semangat dan sedikit miris karena kelakuan hiruma, tapi mereka siap menjalankan rencana mereka…

TBC

# Na :selesai..tapi rencana apa yah yang bagus untuk mon-yet-ta itu…khukhukhu#

#Hiru : yang pasti yang bisa buat kuso saru itu gak deket lagi sama sena selain di lapangan #bawa AK 47#

#Na : khu khu khu ….itu gampang, tapi nanti sena marah lagi kan sohib satu-satunya Cuma mon-yet-ta ja

#Hi :itu bisa diatur Na.. kita buat aja seolah monta yang menjauh dari sena#evil smirk#

#Hiru : terserah kalian gimana caranya yang penting chap 2 gue harus jalan bareng kuso chibi itu#

#Sena : kalian membicarakan apa sih..ikutan donk#deketin hiruma#

#Hi-Na : bukan apa-apa kok sena#garuk-garuk kepala#…baiklah selesai sudah chap 1...mohon tunggu chap 2 & PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAN#


End file.
